Un chocolate
by cHiBiLeBaSi
Summary: Este fic participa en el "Reto: Se*o Oral" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor". Ella se encontraba acostada en una mesa dentro de la biblioteca y los recuerdos vividos de hace un rato no los recordaba solo una cosa sabia un chocolate tenia la culpa
**UN CHOCOLATE SORPRESA**

 _Este fic participa en el "Reto: Se*o Oral" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor"._

Numero de palabras: 4310

 **¿Hola chavas como se encuentran? Espero que bien.**

 **E de admitir que tenía tiempo sin hacer algo en mucho tiempo U.U pero espero y este fic sea de su agrado, es algo nuevo y fuera de mí confort es una pareja en la cual mi curiosidad y mente maquiavélica creo que hacen bonita pareja. Así que espero y sea de su agrado.**

 **Sin más que decir nos leeremos después.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¿Cómo es que se encontraba en medio de este lio?

Este día debía ser el mejor de todos, por fin cumpliría la mayoría de edad, esperaba llegar a casa y pasarla genial con su familia y sus pocos amigos.

Pero se encontraba en la biblioteca acostada en una de las mesas, con su falda desarreglada al igual que su blusa y sin ropa interior.

¡CÓMO ES QUE TODO ESO ME PUDO PASAR!

Al levantarse se percató de que había una pequeña nota a un costado de ella y al revisarla esta tenía algo escrito.

 _ **Feliz cumpleaños, espero que te guste el regalo, a mi encanto. Att: K.O.**_

En definitiva sabía que algo malo le paso ya que no recuerda nada después de la última clase, su ultimo recuerdo es decirle a Kanna que se iba a la biblioteca a hacer una tarea y esta regalarle un chocolate. ¡ _El chocolate!_

El estómago en ese momento dio un vuelco enorme y las ganas de vomitar se presentaron en la cara de la joven pero resistió de una forma sobrehumana y a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de todo su día tratando de hacer memoria.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Rin Taisho siempre había sido la comidilla del salón. ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho de haber sido huérfana. Pero cuando ella pensó que todo iba a cambiar después de haber sido adoptada por Sesshomaru y por Kagome, se dio cuenta que ni así su vida cambiaria.

Ahora ella tenía 17 años casi 18, a solo una semana para tener la mayoría de edad. Ella se había propuesto encajar con todas las jovencitas de su universidad, así que dándose ánimos se levantó y se arregló para ir a la universidad.

Sería un gran día para ella, ya no sería la niña insegura y tímida de siempre, este día no se dejaría intimidar por las princesas, las chicas más hermosas y populares de la uni. Yura, Kanna y souten.

Su padre como siempre la llevaba a la universidad ya que su trabajo estaba muy cerca. Despidiéndose de él como siempre, bajo y le deseo un magnifico día y empezó a caminar rumbo a su primer clase. Los pensamientos de ella se fijaron en una compañera que se dirigía hacia ella, pero vamos que probabilidad hay de que sea a ella a la que le quiera hablar y más ella, Kanna la líder de las princesas, era una joven de mirada tan fría y de piel tan blanca al igual que su cabello, pero no por eso dejaba de ser la hermosa de las tres princesas.

Kanna se acercó a Rin como si fuesen las mejores amigas desde el prescolar dándole un beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa tan amable —Hola Rin, ¿Cómo has estado? —

En la mirada de Rin se encontró la confusión por la familiaridad con que Kanna le hablo pero siendo una joven de buen corazón le dirigió la palabra. —Ho...Hola Kanna, bien ¿y …Tu?— Reprochándose mentalmente, _¿Dónde quedo esa joven que no se dejaría intimidar por ellas?_

—Ya sabes, yo siempre me encuentro bien, más que bien. Jajajaja. — Respondió con una risa muy picara y guiñando el ojo hacia algún compañero. —Pero bueno no importa, me entere que hoy es tu cumpleaños ¿Es eso verdad? — pregunto de una manera tan falsa pero paso desapercibida por Rin.

—Sí, hoy es mi cumpleaños, ¿Por qué? — respondió incrédulamente.

— ¿En verdad? —Respondió con fingida sorpresa. —¡Ya eres toda una adulta! ¡Dejaste de ser una niña tonta! — Respondió riendo ignorando la cara colorada de Rin por el enojo y la vergüenza que sintió.

—Sí, solo lo dices para reírte de mí, mejor me paso a retirar que tengo que ir a clases— El enojo por lo que dijo Kanna molesto de sobremanera a Rin que la dejo y empezó a caminar rumbo a su salón de clases.

—Ya, ya perdón por lo que dije, era una simple broma, vamos te acompaño a demás ¿Tomamos la primera clases juntas o no? —

Las miradas no pasaban desapercibidas ante los ojos de los demás compañeros que estaban sorprendidos de ver a una Nerd y a la más popular de todos caminando juntas rumbo al salón de clases y que se sentaran juntas.

—Esta clase siempre me es muy aburrida, además no le entiendo nada—

—Le entenderías más si nunca faltaras— Le respondió Rin ganándose una mirada llena de molestia por parte de Kanna. Pero no se dio cuenta al estar sacando la libreta para esa materia. A lo lejos se veía una mirada con una risa muy picara y sensual observando detenidamente a nuestra protagonista.

Cuando Kanna iba a responderle el profesor termino entrando pidiendo silencio a toda la clase. El profesor se sorprendió de ver a Kanna junto a su alumna estrella juntas.

—Me alegra saber que por fin decidiera entrar a clases y prestar atención ¿Solo no distraiga a mi alumna favorita? ¿Entendió Kanna?— molesta se levantó, tomando sus cosas y diciendo incoherencias salió de clases dejando a un maestro algo alterado pero ya era algo tan natural que prosiguió con la clase.

—Le sugiero que escoja mejor a sus amistades Rin, ¡No sea que se termine quemando!. —

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Rin. —Como usted diga profesor, Naraku. —

—Y por cierto, felicidades por su cumpleaños—

El sonrojo se mostró en la cara de la joven al ver la expresión en sus demás compañeros. _Si nadie sabía que hoy cumplía años ahora todos lo saben._ Pensó soltando el aire a causa de la incomodidad de todas las miradas sobre ella.

Desde el asiento de atrás se veía al joven sonreír al saber algo más de la joven sentada unos asientos delante de él.

La clase con el profesor de química orgánica le fue tan pesada y larga a causa de todas las miradas que recibía.

—¡Por tu culpa sacaron a Kanna de clases! — Se escuchó la voz de una compañera enojada por lo sucedido al inicio de clases.

—¡Sí! —

¡Solo porque eres la favorita del profesor no te da derecho a sentirte más que los demás! —

—¡Deberías de irte de esta universidad!—

Rin empezaba a sentirse triste y las ganas de llorar crecían cada vez más. Y cuando estaba dispuesta a salir una voz salió a su defensa. —¡Ella no tiene la culpa de que el profesor me sacara! ¡Es más yo Salí porque quise y no porque me corriera el profesor! —

Rin estaba sorprendida de que Kanna la defendiera de los insultos y palabras dichas por sus compañeros dejando a estos mismos callados y perplejos al ver como la había defendido.

—Vámonos Rin— La tomo de la mano y salieron de ese salón para ir directo a otra clase.

—Gracias—

—No tienes por qué disculparte, ellos tuvieron la culpa no tú. — Respondió con simpleza —Y ahora dime ¿Que clase te toca? —

—Balance de materia. —

—Ok, te veo a la hora del almuerzo en la cafetería ¿Qué opinas? —

—Está bien. —

Y así paso su día en cada clase se topaba con una de las princesas y también le hablaban con mucha familiaridad y amistad dejando sorprendida no solo a ella si no que a sus demás compañeros también.

Ya a la hora del almuerzo se dirigió a la cafetería en compañía de Souten y se juntó con las demás.

—Hola Rin, ¿Es verdad que tu cumpleaños es hoy? — Preguntaba una Yura incrédulamente.

—Si. Fue su única respuesta.

— ¿No te gustaría ir de compras con nosotras después de clases? — Le pregunto souten a Rin.

—Lo siento es que después de clases tengo que entregar unos libros en biblioteca y pasarla con mi familia, porque vamos a ir a comer pero gracias, mejor otro día— les respondió algo apenada

—Que mal, pero que se le va a hacer si eres la Nerd de la universidad no es así. — Hablo engreídamente Souten pero un carraspeo callo rápidamente a esta.

—No le hagas caso, es solo que te tiene envidia ya que eres la favorita de su querido profesor— respondió Kanna

—¿Como? — Pregunto incrédulamente Rin al no entender.

—Sí, Que a Souten le gusta el profesor Shippo desde hace tiempo, pero eres su favorita y siempre te elogia. — hablo moviendo su mano de un lado para otro Yura.

—Si, además de algunas veces se te ha visto salir en el auto del profesor. —

—Pero si Shippo es mi medio herm…— se terminó por tapar la boca al meter la pata. Pero los comentarios que estaban diciendo de ella no le gustaron.

—¿COMO? — Gritaron las tres oncitas sorprendidas de lo que escucharon por parte de Rin.

— ¿A qué te refieres Rin? — pregunto Souten algo más que sorprendida.

—Es solo que…—

—¡Ya responde quieres! — Casi grito Yura.

—Haber déjenla que se explique, no hay que presionarla. — Les respondió Kanna a las otras dos.

—Ufff… ok, está bien les contare. El profesor Shippo es mi medio hermano, pero solo los profesores lo saben y ahora ustedes también. — Termino por decirles a sus compañeras.

— ¡Pero no se parecen en nada! — dijo Yura.

—Lo siento es tarde y tengo que ir a clases, nos vemos después. —Termino por decir al ver la hora en su celular.

—Ok no te preocupes nos vemos en la última clase. — Respondió Kanna con una risa tan falsa.

—Ok, ahora me explicas porque nos hiciste hablarle a Rin, ¿Que planeas hacer? —

—Eso es un secreto. — Respondió con una risa y viendo la dirección por donde se fue Rin.

Las clases siguieron pasando y cuando menos se dio cuenta rin ya era la última clase y esta era con su tía Kikyo pero no por ser su familia sería más amable, de echo le exigía a lo doble. La clase paso rápidamente para sorpresa de Rin.

—Rin ¿Quieres que te espere? —

—No tía tengo que dejar unos libros en la biblioteca y también hacer una tarea antes de ir a casa—

—Está bien, te veremos en la casa de tus padres. —

—Si tía. Y le das un saludo de mi parte a mi tío, llegare como 2 hr tarde—

De esa manera se despidió Kikyo de Rin.

—Oye rin, olvide darte tu regalo por lo de tu cumpleaños. — Hablo una animada Kanna a una sorprendida Rin.

—E… Gracias— Respondió sinceramente Rin. Caminando rumbo a la salida rin se despidió y se dirigió a la biblioteca.

Ya en la biblioteca abrió el pequeño regalo que le dio Kanna y se sorprendió al ver unos chocolates, animándose tomo uno y se lo comió. —¡Que rico esta!— Se dijo a si misma con una sonrisa.

Tomo los libros y se dispuso a colocarlos en su lugar, Y al ir a una estantería para tomar un libro empezó a marearse, sosteniéndose de la estantería que estaba frente a ella. Todo empezó a darle vueltas y su cuerpo empezó a llenarse de un calor indescriptible.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Pregunto un compañero al salir de la nada —Te ves algo mal— se acercó hasta donde estaba ella, y al tomarla de la mano y la cintura un gemido salio de los labios de Rin.

—No— respondió agitadamente.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien? — Le pregunto él joven.

—Mucho calor— Respondió agitadamente debido al contacto que tenía con el joven.

— ¿Tienes fiebre? —

—No, no lo sé— Respondió mientras se quitaba el suéter de su uniforme y el chaleco.

El joven se sorprendió de ver tan hermoso cuerpo, ella siempre le había interesado, pero no se haya imaginado que ella tendría un hermoso cuerpo debajo de todo el uniforme. Si, la había visto en la clase de deportes pero no se había puesto a verla como lo estaba haciendo en estos momentos.

—¡Tengo mucha calor! — Grito desesperadamente y el joven salió de su ensoñación para apoyar a la joven frente a él.

La blusa se ceñía bien al cuerpo dejando ver unos pechos no tan grandes y un cuerpo bien definido y delgado pero bien proporcionado. _Perfecta._ Se dijo mentalmente el joven.

Ella no se había percatado de todo lo que hacía ni de quien lo estaba ayudando, su mente le estaba jugando una mala broma al igual que su cuerpo.

—Ayúdame con este calor— dijo acercándose al rostro del joven

—De que man…— Pero no termino de responder por que los labios de ella se apoderaron de los suyos y lo empezó a besar.

El joven se sorprendió al inicio pero se dejó llevar empezando así un vaivén entre besos. Separándose solo para tomar aire.

La lujuria se podía ver en el rostro de Rin, sorprendiendo al joven frente a ella — ¿Rin estas bien?— pero ella no entendía de razones y los besos por parte de los dos se hacían más intensos y posesivos. Él ya estaba empezando a sentir un pequeño tirón en la parte media de su pantalón, debido a la intensidad de los besos.

El empezó a guiar a la joven hasta una de las mesas mientras una de sus manos la posaba en la cintura y la otra en uno de los glúteos de ella. La sentó posicionándose entre las piernas de ella, en esa posición pudo sentir clara mente el endurecido miembro de su amante.

Ella trato de decir algo pro su mente le estaba jugando muy chueco y solo un gemido salió de sus labios, mal interpretando el significado el aprovecho y con una de sus manos desabotono la blusa escolar empezó a dar pequeños besos corazón a su cuello y clavícula y tomando uno de los pechos de ella por encima del sosten, _ella es perfecta, sus pechos encajan bien en mis manos._ Pensaba el joven amante. Entonces subiendo el sostén dejo expuesto los pechos de la joven empezó a chupar y succionar cada uno de ellos, mordiendo los pezones los gemidos en ella eran cada vez más grandes.

La mente de Rin estaba tan confundida, no lograba concentrarse en nada.

El joven tomo una de las manos de Rin y la llevo a su entrepierna para que sintiera como estaba a causa de ella. Esta acción sorprendió a Rin pero a causa de la confusión se atrevió a tocar el bulto en los pantalones ocasionando un quejido por parte de su compañero, ese sonido le gusto de cierto modo a ella que se atrevió a desabrochar el pantalón y bajar el cierre del mismo.

Entonces agachándose y sacando el miembro del pantalón lo metió en su boca, los movimientos de ella en un inicio eran torpes pero el tomo la cabeza de ella con sus manos y la ayudo con un movimiento rítmico y suaves de tal modo que ella no se lastimara y también que él lo disfrutara.

—¡Por dios Rin esto se siente tan genial! — Respondió a su pequeña amante.

Ella se sorprendió lo que él decía separándose por instinto algo sorprendida, pero el calor aun no cedía y hacer esas cosas a ella la aliviaba. Y solo sonrió para el regresar a lo que estaba haciendo. Con su lengua lamia el glande de su amante dando masajes con sus manos al endurecido miembro.

—¡Agh!…No creo aguantar más tiempo Rin. — Respondió e introdujo su miembro en la boca de ella dejando sacar todo su simiente en ella esta acción hizo que la joven sacara por instinto el miembro de su boca y terminando de llenarse de ese líquido caliente en cara y pecho.

El al ver lo que le paso saco un pañuelo y le limpio la cara y pechos aprovechando para tocarlos y masajearlos. —Rin, eres realmente buena en esto— vio el sonrojo en el rostro de ella y le pareció lo más hermoso del mundo.

El empezó a besar sus labios mientras su mano se dirigía a la parte baja de su cuerpo dando caricias y sacando gemidos de placer y al llegar a su parte íntima y más sagrada por encima de sus pantis empezó a dar masajes haciendo que estos se mojaran a causa de la humedad que ya había en ella. Los gemidos de ella eran ecos celestiales para él.

Haciendo a un lado la prenda íntima de la joven se animó a introducir uno de sus dedos empezando así un vaivén.

—Ahhhh! — Gemía de placer ella al ser tocada de esa manera. —Esto… Es… Tan… ¡GENIAL! — Grito encorvando su cuerpo hacia atrás.

El seguía dando placer e introduciendo otro dedo al interior y sorprendiéndose de lo estrecha que era ella, las ganas de comérsela (figurativamente) eran enormes pero quería seguir escuchando los gemidos dados por ella.

Sus dedos se llenaban de los líquidos de ella que sacando sus dedos los metió a la boca para probarlos. _Es tan sabrosa._ Sus pensamientos lo traicionaban e instintivamente se acercó empezando a saborear más de cerca ese lugar.

Con su lengua saboreando la parte más íntima de ella, dando besos y mordidas a ese botón tan sexual que ella poseía. Con ayuda de su otra mano le quito las pantis que ella tenía guardándola en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—No..mmm... ¡AHHHH!—

—¿Que paso? —pregunto sin dejar de degustar de los líquidos que salían del interior de ella.

—Esto… es… es… tan… tan… ¡GENIAL! —

Le encantaba escuchar su gemir y el como la nombraba para él era simplemente encantador. Verla de esa manera y ser el causante de todo eso lo excitaban, el rostro de ella decía más que mil palabras, las mejillas sonrojadas y excitación en su mirar era simplemente encantador. Regresando a lo que hacia las lamidas eran más y más intensas para ella. Instintivamente trato de cerrar las piernas pero el con ayuda de sus brazos y sus manos evito que ella las lograra cerrar.

—Por… por favor… ¡para! —la conciencia en ella empezaba a regresar, pero la sensación que estaba sintiendo evitaban que su razón ganara.

Una mano de él fue a dar a uno de los pechos de Rin, quien al sentir todo ese placer los gemidos en ella eran cada vez mayores. El introdujo su lengua al interior de ella, y esta era apretada levemente por el interior de ella.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron — ¡!YA... YA NO AGUANTO MAS! — Gritaba y con la respiración tan agitada. — ¡ME VENGOOOO! —

Rin ya sin fuerzas se dejó caer sobre la mesa y el joven frente a ella se levantó de su lugar y se posiciono sobre la joven y a punto de entrar en ella se dio cuenta que la joven ya estaba dormida o desmayada.

—¡Demonios! — Se reprochó mentalmente. —Por qué se tuvo que quedar dormida en un momento como este— Levantándose y acomodándose sus ropas estaba a punto de salir de la biblioteca pero regreso a arreglar las prendas de ella.

Le arreglo lo mejor que pudo las prendas, no quería que nadie la viese de esa forma, no después de haber llegado a probarla y saber que le gustaría ser el único en su vida. Cuando termino de "arreglarla" se dispuso a salir de ese lugar dejándole una pequeña nota. _Que extraño, no hubo nadie ¿Que habrá pasado? Si fuimos muy escandalosos._

Ya al salir de la biblioteca se topó con Kanna y en ese momento supo que todo estuvo planeado por ella.

— ¿Disfrutaste de ese momento con ella? —

— ¡No sé a qué te refieres! —

—O claro que lo sabes, pero no te preocupes será un secreto entre nosotros. — termino diciéndole dando la vuelta y retirarse de ese lugar.

En la mirada del joven se podía ver la desconfianza, pero prefirió retirarse de ese sitio, ya enfrentaría las consecuencias el día de mañana.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La cabeza le daba vueltas y por más que tratara de acordarse lo que había pasado, no entendía nada, absolutamente nada. Solamente tenía pequeños recuerdos de lo que le había pasado o mejor dicho lo que había hecho.

Se fue rumbo a los baños y se limpió lo mejor que puso y dándose ánimos e ir rumbo a su casa.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Era otro día nuevo pero la joven no la pasaba bien no estaba prestando atención, el día de ayer en la celebración y comida con su familia por más que trataba de recordar lo sucedido el día de ayer la mente de la joven estaba echa un lio y a causa de eso no disfrutaba de la fiesta que su familia le había preparado.

—Rin— le hablo una compañera a su lado. —RINNN! —

—Que paso? — Pregunto sorprendida.

—Ya termino la clase. —

—Aaaa… Gracias— le respondió con una risa algo tonta.

— ¿Qué te pasa Rin? Estas algo distraída el día de hoy—

—Es que me paso algo extraño el día de ayer pero no lo recuerdo muy bien. —Decía mas para ella que a su amiga a un lado.

— ¿Pues qué te paso? Para que andes tan en la luna —

—Pues…— Al momento en que le iba a preguntar un joven a su lado la sorprendió y su mirada se dirijo a él. —¡Oye espera! —

—el joven la vio a la cara y una pequeña risa salió de sus labios cosa que dejo sin habla a Rin.

—Sí ¿Que paso? —

— ¿Te conozco no es así? — La inquietud en la joven era mucha

—Puede ser, tomamos 3 clases juntos. — le respondió con una sonrisa en la cara

—No, yo me refiero a ayer—

—No, sé a qué te refieras. —

—¡Oye rin se hace tarde vamos! — La tomo de la mano y salieron corriendo.

—¡Te espero a las 1600 hrs en la biblioteca! — Fue lo último que escucho de los labios de ese joven.

— ¿Quién es él? — Se preguntó ella misma. —

—Él es Kouga Ookami líder del equipo de baloncesto y el 2 lugar en aprovechamiento escolar— dijo su amiga suspirando.

—Y tu como sabes todo eso de el Ayame? —

—Tu sí que eres distraída ¿No es así? — un gesto de desaprobación se vio en la mirada de ella cosa que continuo —Él fue mi novio en la secundaria, pero siempre estuvo enamorado de alguien más— Termino diciendo con un poco de pesar —Pero bueno eso ya es del pasado—

— ¿Y de quien estaba enamorado? —

—De…—

—Hay no, ya voy tarde— Se disculpó con ella y salió rumbo a la clase de su hermano Shippo.

 _Él está enamorado de ti Rin_. Dijo mentalmente viendo cómo se iba su amiga.

YA en la clase de su hermano se disculpó al entrar y el decirle que no quería que eso se repitiera otra vez. Al ver a Kanna en su rostro se vio un enojo enorme y se sentó a su lado.

—Que me diste ayer— Pregunto groseramente al termino de esa clase.

—No sé a qué te refieres— respondió como si no supiera nada y guardando sus cosas.

—Los chocolates que me disten tenían algo no es así? —

—Pues eran de licor, creo—

— ¡Eso no es verdad! —

—Bueno solo uno tenía un pequeño regalo pero los otros eran de licor lo prometo. —

— ¿Es eso verdad?— Pregunto mirándola retadoramente.

—Lo prometo— Dijo con una sonrisa apenada y triste. — ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te toco ese chocolate?—

—Eso no te incumbe. — Respondió cesantemente y dando la espalda se disponía a salir.

—Por cierto Rin, espero te gustara tu regalo. — Al voltear para reclamarle ya no estaba Kanna.

Las clases terminaron y ella se dirigió a la biblioteca toda nerviosa. Al entrar a esta se encontró con que esta estaba vacía otra vez.

—Pero, no hay nadie—

—Hola Rin—

—Ahhhh! —

— ¿Que paso? ¿Por qué gritaste? —

—¡Es que me espantaste! — respondió agitadamente.

— ¿Tan feo estoy? —Pregunto con tristeza fingida.

—No es solo que creí que la biblioteca estaba vacía. —

— ¿Entonces no me tienes miedo? — diciendo esas palabras la encerró entre un anaquel a su espalda y su cuerpo.

—Que… ¿Qué haces? — Pregunto al ver que él se acercaba poco a poco hasta su cara.

—Quiero volver a probar tus labios— respondió sensualmente Kouga acercándose poco a poco hasta ella.

—Co… ¿Cómo? — Los ojos de ella casi salían de sus orbitas a causa de la sorpresa

— ¿No te acuerdas de ayer? — le decía mientras de su pantalón sacaba una prenda de color rosa muy tenue y un moñito

—Eso… eso… Es… es… mi…—

— ¿Tu ropa interior? Si— Le respondió con una sonrisa mientras guardaba la prenda en su bolsillo otra vez.

—¿Pero cómo es que la tiene usted? —

—Tú me la regalaste, y no solo eso— Respondió en el oído de ella besando después el lóbulo de este.

—Ahhhh— el cuerpo re rin fallaba pero empujo al joven frente a él. —Que… ¿Qué paso ayer? — atino a decir.

—Muchas cosas mi querida Rin. —

— ¿A qué se refiere? —

—No, me hables de usted mi querida Rin. — Esas palabras hacían que en ella apareciera sonrojo el cual a Kouga le gustó mucho.

—Es, solo que no, no sé qué decir. —

—No digas nada y solo acéptame en tu vida, que tú ya estás en mi corazón y en mi vida. Amada mía. —

En los ojos de ella la sorpresa era enorme y su rostro estaba todo rojo por todo lo dicho por ese joven.

—Pero, no lo conozco. Perdón no te conozco. —

—Ya habrá tiempo para conocernos. ¿No lo crees? —

—Pero... — los labios de él reclamaron los suyos sorprendiendo a Rin, ella se movía tratando de separarse de él pero poco a poco se entregó en ese. Beso que estaba lleno de amor o al menos eso es lo que ella sintió.

—Deja demostrarte que somos el uno para el otro, nunca dejare que te pase algo malo otra vez—

— ¿Cómo que otra vez? —

—Tendremos tiempo para toda amada mía. —La volvió a besar.

Después de todo no fue un mal cumpleaños y tendría tiempo para descubrir lo que a ella le había pasado y lo que habían hecho ellos dos. Pero por el momento no pensaría en lo sucedido y en el cómo "gracias a un chocolate" su vida empezó a tener sentido y a no ser la misma chava tímida y retraída de antes. Ser una Rin más alegre.

El futuro estaba enfrente y había tiempo para todo.

—Si tiempo para todo—

 **FIN**


End file.
